This Is What She Wanted
by The Anime Loving Girl
Summary: So Why Were There Tears On Her Face? (First Fic Please don't flame Rated for swearing and blood)


_This is my first fic, so please don't flame!_

 _I absolutely LOVE Devil is a Part Timer and I also LOVE tragic stories, so, why not combine them?_

 _Fun, right?_

 _I do not own Devil is a Part Timer._

Emi stood next to Mao, who was on his bike on his way to MgRonalds for his job. They were waiting for the light on the other side of the street to change.

She didn't look at him, he didn't look at her. Normally they would be bickering by now, but maybe they were just fed up with each other and were choosing to ignore one another.

Suddenly Emi felt an arm wrap around her neck and pull her back, before feeling something small and circular pushed into her back. Emi chose to try to solve this calmly, and without giving this guy a 6-month journey to the hospital.

"Don't move." A male voice commanded.

Of course, Mao felt the need to interfere.

"Hey, what are you doing, buddy?" Mao asked the man holding Emi.

"Don't move Man, or do you want me to kill the girl?" He said, moving the circular object up to Emi's head. Everyone around them stopped and stared. Everyone looked afraid, but no one attempted to interfere.

"What is that?" Mao asked, pointing to the gun the guy was holding to Emi's head.

"Are you stupid or something?" The guy asked.

"Yes." Emi whispered under her breath.

"So you do know this girl. Back up or she dies." He said.

"Tell me what that is first." Mao stated, calmly.

"It's a gun, and if you don't back up, I use it on your girlfriend here." He said angrily.

"She is not my..." Mao started before Emi interrupted him.

"WE ARE NOT ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!" She shouted. The man responded by pressing the gun into her head harder.

"Back up, take out your wallet, drop it on the ground and kick it over." The man demanded again.

"I don't think my roommate would be okay with that." Mao replied.

"I don't give a damn what your roommate would think! Give me your damn money!" The man shouted again, now pointing his gun at Mao.

"But, I don't want to." Mao replied, looking bored.

"You bastard!" The man shouted, pulling the trigger.

The bullet imbedded itself in Mao's shoulder, and he fell backwards off his bike, the man then stepped forward, pulling Emi with him. He proceeded to shoot Mao 5 more times until the clip in his gun ran out before he released Emi and ran in the other direction.

"Mao?" Emi walked calmly over to the devil, who was lying on the pavement. A bullet in his shoulder, one in his stomach, one in his right arm, one in his left thigh, one in his heart, and one in his head.

Emi was expecting him to sit up and laugh. Laugh at the guy who ran away for thinking he could kill the devil. Thinking he could kill King Satan. Or at the very least sit up and mock her for being grabbed so easily by that coward.

But he didn't sit up. He didn't laugh at the guy who ran away. And he didn't mock her.

"Mao?" Emi asked again, poking him in the side with her foot.

The sidewalk was starting to turn red.

"Mao!" She called again, this time she kicked him, hard. But there was no response. People were panicking. There was a man lying on the sidewalk after being shot 6 times.

If everyone was panicking, why wasn't Mao healing?

Could he chose not to take in magic?

Could it be that even the devil had limits?

Had he been dead even before the panic started?

But Emi realized that Mao was, in fact, dead. Dead. Lying on the sidewalk with blood spilling out of him dead.

This was what she had wanted.

She had told Chiho that if this very thing happened she would be happy.

So why were there tears on her face?

 _Please don't laugh._

 _I honestly don't ship these guys anyway. I ship Mao and Chiho._

 _But I always felt like Mao and Emi had a mutual feeling of friendship and either would actually be sad if the other died. Regardless of Emi always saying 'I will be the one to defeat you!'_

 _Anyway thanks for reading and please review!_


End file.
